


What He Needs

by sagegallows



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, vasco is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagegallows/pseuds/sagegallows
Summary: de Sardet and Vasco have no problem professing their love for each other. Kurt just wished they wouldn't do it two feet away from him while he was trying to sleep.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall), Kurt/De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> this is just porn lol sorry
> 
> Also, Vasco is trans (FTM), uses he/him pronouns

Kurt wondered why he kept agreeing to come on missions with de Sardet and Vasco.

And why was it always  _ him  _ de Sardet wanted tagging along? Kurt figured it was because de Sardet thought he was the best option out of the other companions to be the third wheel to him and Vasco’s escapades through Teer Fradee. Petrus would be mortified and probably ruin their fun, Aphra would loudly complain the entire time, and Siora…well, she didn’t seem to mind things like this; in fact, she seemed indifferent to intimacy, so why didn’t they bring  _ her  _ along? She would probably sleep like a baby throughout the night while de Sardet and Vasco did—

A muffled gasp interrupted his thoughts. Kurt wanted to groan in frustration.

He learned too many things about de Sardet during these missions, things he never wanted to know about his former student. Such as the fact that de Sardet clearly had a thing for outdoor sex. He learned things about Vasco, too, that he could have gone his entire life without knowing. Such as the fact that Vasco didn’t know how to keep quiet. And when de Sardet had the audacity to question Kurt’s grumpiness in the morning, he would easily dodge Kurt’s fist with a mischievous smirk on his face. Kurt cared for de Sardet like a brother, but sometimes he really wanted to kill him.

They were at it again, much to Kurt’s dismay. They were in Wenshaganaw on the search for some missionaries who had questionable means of conversion, and they took camp by the river when nightfall approached. Kurt hoped that their day of killing a Nadaig and random animals and mercenaries would have worn de Sardet and Vasco out enough to pass out for the night, but, judging by the muted whimpers and gasps he heard on his right, even a legendary creature couldn’t stop those two from rutting like dogs in heat. Kurt glared up at the trees, refusing to acknowledge the moving silhouettes in his peripheral vision, not wanting to traumatize himself at the sight of de Sardet fucking Vasco like his life depended on it.

He was happy for de Sardet, he really was, that he found someone who could care for him and love him beyond his social status. Back in Serene, de Sardet was often alone, unable to find someone who didn’t want to raise their social status through him, and he didn’t indulge in carnal desires through menial hookups like Constantin did, leaving de Sardet by himself in the palace more often than not. Kurt sometimes wondered if de Sardet was at all interested in intimacy, but that thought was quelled by the look on de Sardet’s face when he first laid eyes on Captain Vasco. Kurt snorted when de Sardet’s eyes lit up at the sight of the handsome Naut, and Kurt knew from that moment on de Sardet was head over heels infatuated. It surprised Kurt by how long it took them to confess their feelings for one another—he had a bet with Constantin on how long it would take for them to see de Sardet stumbling out of Vasco’s cabin on the  _ Seahorse _ ; he still owed Constantin for losing that bet when they landed on Teer Fradee and de Sardet had yet to shack up with the Naut—and he wasn’t afraid to admit that he felt warmth in his heart when he would see Vasco checking up on de Sardet after a fight, offering to patch up his wounds and offering a shoulder to lean on when the weight of the mission became too much for de Sardet to bear. Vasco was kind to him, and it made Kurt happy that he could rely on Vasco to look out for de Sardet in ways he couldn’t.

But, for Enlightened’s sake, did they  _ have  _ to fuck like animals when he was only two feet away? And why did they keep bringing him along for these missions? Anytime de Sardet had Vasco along for a mission, Kurt ended up trailing along, and they seemed to attempt to constantly profess their love for each other right in front of him. Sure, Kurt was no stranger to sex, had heard plenty of the Coinguard fumbling in their bunks in the middle of the night and he could sleep through it without a problem, but this was getting ridiculous. What was even worse was that he had heard them enough times to know what their moans sounded like, and what they sounded like during orgasm, something that Kurt really didn’t want to know about de Sardet or Vasco.

Vasco didn’t even try to muffle his whimper, keening high as de Sardet clearly did something he liked. That was the final straw for Kurt.

He looked over with an angry expression on his face, glaring at de Sardet and Vasco, eyeing their shadowy forms through the dim light of the dying campfire. He sat up on his elbows, intending on yelling at de Sardet to keep his hands off Vasco for once and let the poor man  _ sleep _ . He opened his mouth, ready to scare the shit out of de Sardet—who probably thought Kurt was asleep—but no words came out of his mouth once he set eyes on de Sardet.

Through the dim lights of the campfire, Kurt could see de Sardet looking at him.

Kurt’s eyes flicked down to Vasco, whose eyes were screwed shut in pleasure as he lay on his back on the bedroll, his legs wrapped tightly around de Sardet’s waist as de Sardet humped into him with hard, rough thrusts. de Sardet had a hand over Vasco’s mouth, muffling his loud moans and whimpers as de Sardet fucked him open. de Sardet’s trousers were pulled down to his thighs, his ass bare to the warm campfire, whereas Vasco was stripped of his pants completely, but other than that they were still clothed. Vasco was lost to the pleasure de Sardet was giving him, and Kurt looked back up to meet de Sardet’s gaze again. de Sardet stared at him with dark, lust-addled eyes, his jaw clenched tight as he kept a brutal pace, panting and grunting with each thrust. de Sardet’s dark blue eyes were black with the night, not once tearing his gaze away from him as Kurt felt paralyzed with shock. de Sardet’s eyelids fluttered when Vasco whined, the Naut’s back arching as he reached a hand between them, Kurt recognizing the hand movements as Vasco rubbing his clit. 

Kurt hated that he knew Vasco’s tells that he was about to come, his breathing quickening and his body twitching as his moans grew higher in pitch, desperately grinding his hips into de Sardet’s thrusts as he reached his peak. Vasco cried into de Sardet’s hand as he came, his hips jerking uncontrollably and his moans turning into soft mewls as his orgasm washed over him. de Sardet groaned low in his throat, tilting his head back as his hips stuttered, grinding into Vasco as his own orgasm hit, a strained gasp escaping him as he spilled into Vasco. de Sardet’s eyes were barely open, but Kurt could see him keeping eye-contact as he came.

Kurt couldn’t look away, even as de Sardet leaned down to capture Vasco’s lips in a hard, heated kiss. Vasco kept his eyes closed, moaning and sighing happily as de Sardet continued to minutely thrust into him, letting them both ride out their highs, but de Sardet kept his eyes open and trained on Kurt. de Sardet made a show of it, holding Vasco’s jaw to keep him in place as he assaulted Vasco’s mouth, their tongues sloppily mingling together so Kurt could see everything, de Sardet grunting into Vasco’s mouth as he refused to look away from Kurt, their eyes locked together as de Sardet mindlessly rutted into Vasco’s abused cunt. If Vasco knew what de Sardet was doing, he clearly didn’t care as he let de Sardet hold him down and slowly fuck him, surprising Kurt by how de Sardet seemed to be hard so soon after coming. 

Kurt finally gained control of his body again when de Sardet dragged his cock out of Vasco, the heated length finally softening after what seemed to be an eternity of de Sardet grinding into Vasco long after their orgasms. Kurt laid back on his bedroll, keeping his eyes on the trees above him as he heard de Sardet whisper something to Vasco, followed by the soft sounds of kissing as Vasco hummed into de Sardet’s mouth. Kurt could feel de Sardet’s eyes on him even after Kurt finally looked away, and he continued to feel those dark blue eyes on him long after Vasco fell asleep. Kurt stared up into the trees with wide eyes, telling himself that he should feel horrified by what he just witnessed, but the rock hard erection in his trousers told him otherwise. 

ꭥꭥꭥꭥ

Kurt wasn’t one to talk about his feelings, and neither was de Sardet, so neither of them brought up the incident that happened in Wenshaganaw. Vasco’s demeanor didn’t change towards him, so Kurt wasn’t sure if de Sardet told his lover what happened or not, but Kurt would rather not think about what happened again. His cock, on the other hand, could only think about what he witnessed in Wenshaganaw. Every night when Kurt tried to sleep images of de Sardet roughly fucking Vasco haunted him, and Vasco enjoying every second. At first Kurt ignored the thrumming in his cock, refusing to believe that it was the thought of de Sardet and Vasco specifically that made his cock throb, and he told himself that it was just the fact that it had been so long since he’d laid with someone that his body was reacting. He was just pent up; it was perfectly normal to be aroused by sex no matter who was doing it, he told himself.

Kurt hoped that the incident would lead to de Sardet no longer taking Kurt with him on missions, but de Sardet started to  _ only  _ bring Vasco and Kurt on missions from that moment forward. Even Petrus noticed it, chastising de Sardet for showing favoritism.

Kurt tried to explain to himself why he didn’t refuse going to Tir Dob with de Sardet and Vasco. He knew de Sardet wouldn’t force him to do anything, but it still felt wrong to leave de Sardet alone when his former student needed him. Teer Fradee was a dangerous place, and Kurt didn’t feel right letting de Sardet and Vasco gallivant around the island without him to protect them. He only agreed to follow de Sardet on these missions to look after him, to make sure he didn’t die before he could finish his quest. That’s how he justified it to himself, anyway.

The missionaries in Eden let them stay in an empty room for the night, de Sardet claiming that they would search for the missing missionaries in the morning. The trek to Eden had been long and exhausting—Kurt was noticing a pattern in their adventures—and Kurt was more than happy to have a proper bed to sleep in for the night. There were only two beds in the room, with Kurt taking one bed and de Sardet and Vasco happily falling into the other bed together, cuddled up close for warmth in the chilly Teer Fradee nights. The pair seemed to be just as tired as Kurt was, which gave him hope that they would keep their hands off each other for the night. 

Kurt was wrong, like he normally was when it came to de Sardet and Vasco.

Kurt got some sleep, for it was a harsh gasp that startled him in the middle of the night. His body tensed, taking in his surroundings to see where the danger was. When he was met with the dark room, lit only by a single candle on the nightstand, Kurt wanted to roll his eyes and groan when he realized what caused the gasp. They were at it  _ again _ . Kurt was going to have de Sardet castrated at this point. He glared up at the ceiling, hearing muted whispers and sighs coming from de Sardet and Vasco’s bed. At least they were trying to keep quiet this time; Kurt figured it was so the missionaries wouldn’t hear them.

“Are you alright, my love?” Kurt’s brows furrowed at the sound of Vasco’s voice, whispering into the silence of their room. Kurt didn’t hear a response from de Sardet, but Vasco chuckled breathlessly, indicating that de Sardet must have done something in reply. “Good. Just relax, my tempest.”

Kurt’s cock twitched at the sound of a gasp, hearing the shuffling of sheets moving around as de Sardet and Vasco did…whatever it was they were doing. He couldn’t see much in his peripheral, could barely make out the silhouettes of de Sardet and Vasco in the darkness, but his cock stirred at the thought of what they were doing, and Kurt hated himself for it. Kurt learned that de Sardet was rough, and Vasco seemed to thoroughly enjoy de Sardet’s harsh treatment, but this didn’t sound rough, their quiet gasps and whispers filling the silence of the room when normally Vasco would be screaming by now. 

“Now, tell me again what happened.” Vasco whispered, bringing Kurt out of his thoughts.

A shaky exhale followed by the sound of de Sardet’s strained, hushed voice. “I just…I looked over there, like I always do, and…and he was… _ ah _ !” de Sardet gasped, his voice sounding desperate, something Kurt had never heard from de Sardet before. de Sardet was always in control, always the dominant one, and to hear him sound this… _ broken  _ was unnerving to Kurt. “He was watching.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. They were talking about  _ him _ ? His blood ran cold, but his cock stiffened in his trousers.

Vasco laughed under his breath, and Kurt wished he could see what they were doing to have Vasco so composed and de Sardet so dazed, when normally it was the other way around. “I wish I could have seen the look on his face.”

de Sardet whimpered, a noise Kurt never thought he would hear from his former student, the sound muffled by a pillow to keep quiet. “He looked…angry, but then he looked…” de Sardet trailed off with a sigh.

“I’m sure he looked quite surprised.” Vasco chuckled, and Kurt wanted to tell him he didn’t know the half of it. “Didn’t seem to bother you, though. You enjoyed having him watch, didn’t you?”

de Sardet mewled into the pillow, and Vasco laughed darkly. Kurt’s cock jumped at the sound, unable to process having de Sardet sound so  _ desperate _ , and having Vasco sound so calm. Kurt had to know what they were doing, had to know what had de Sardet all worked up. He was thinking with his cock now, which was screaming for him to look, to see what de Sardet and Vasco were doing. He would blame his actions on his sleep deprivation caused by de Sardet and Vasco fucking all night every night. 

Kurt turned his head in the darkness, keeping his body still as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. The candle on the nightstand was dimly lit, a small flame about to go out, barely lighting the room enough for Kurt to see what was happening on the other side, but he could make out two silhouettes on the bed. His eyes widened when his vision cleared enough to see de Sardet on his knees, legs spread wide and ass in the air, head buried in the pillow his arms were wrapped around, hiding his face to muffle his cries of pleasure. Vasco sat behind him, one hand rubbing soothingly up and down de Sardet’s thighs, the other at his ass. Kurt watched Vasco’s hand movements and realized he was fingering de Sardet’s hole, and it was then that Kurt noticed the vial of nondescript liquid on the nightstand. Kurt wanted to gasp by the sudden surge in his cock, all the blood rushing from his brain to his hard length, his balls drawing up tight with need.

Vasco kept his gaze on de Sardet, both he and Kurt watching as his fingers slowly thrusted into de Sardet’s hole, wet with lube and dripping down his taint. “I know you love the idea of him watching you.” he mumbled, husky voice laced with lust as he twisted his fingers, smirking at de Sardet’s keen and arching back. Kurt swallowed at the lump in his throat, his mouth dry at the sight. “You think about it all the time, don’t you? Of him watching you fuck me.” Kurt watched with wide eyes as de Sardet nodded into the pillow, whining as he rolled his hips back into Vasco’s fingers. Kurt could barely see the silhouette of de Sardet’s cock hanging heavy between his thighs, bobbing as he moved. “And you want him to join in, don’t you?”

Kurt’s heart stopped.

de Sardet moaned, the sound muffled by the pillow as his body tensed, Vasco grinding his fingers against de Sardet’s walls, clearly massaging his prostate by the intense pleasure de Sardet was feeling. Kurt couldn’t see how many fingers Vasco had in him, but it seemed to be enough to make de Sardet’s legs tremble. “How do you want us, my tempest? Do you want to watch him fuck me, or do you want all of us together?” Vasco asked, his voice strained just as turned on as de Sardet was. He was getting off to this, too.

“Both!” de Sardet exclaimed, his voice tight and breathless as his hips moved on their own, humping the air, his hard cock desperate to  _ fuck  _ something. “Wanna…wanna fuck you…” he whispered. “and I want…I want him…to fuck me…at the same time. ”

Kurt stopped himself once he realized he slipped a hand under the hemline of his trousers, reaching for his aching cock. He harshly bit his lower lip to keep himself from groaning, his cock desperate for release. But he wouldn’t do that, he wouldn’t use de Sardet like that, even if de Sardet wanted it, which it sounded like he did. Kurt always had an inkling that de Sardet was attracted to him, but Kurt was firm in keeping it professional between them. At least, he thought he was keeping it professional. He had a feeling what they were doing now crossed a few lines.

Vasco hummed, sounding pleased by de Sardet’s words. “Sounds like a wonderful idea, my love. I wouldn’t mind watching you get completely wrecked by him.” Kurt could almost see the devilish glint in Vasco’s smile in the dark. “You’ve seen it before, right? How big is it?” he asked nonchalantly.

“ _ Huge _ .” de Sardet gasped, and Kurt realized they were talking about his cock, which shocked him. When had de Sardet seen it? He didn’t bathe with de Sardet after lessons in fear of being too unprofessional, and he kept up the same modesty during their travels in Teer Fradee, so when had he—? “Saw him with a prostitute once.  _ Fuck _ , he’s so fucking big, I…I wanna—” de Sardet was interrupted by a loud smack, and Kurt’s cock was so hard it was almost painful as he watched Vasco slap de Sardet’s ass, de Sardet keening and his back arching.

“You spied on your teacher? What a naughty boy you are.” Vasco chuckled, slapping de Sardet’s ass again, relishing in the sound of de Sardet’s gasps and whines. If they were trying to keep quiet before, they clearly weren’t now. “Should I tell him you’ve been a bad boy? Do you think he would punish you for it?”

Kurt wasn’t able to stop himself from grasping his cock this time, holding it in a tight grip to keep himself from coming in his pants like an adolescent boy. 

de Sardet whined, rolling his hips into Vasco’s fingers, a desperate tone in his voice as he spoke. “Vasco,  _ please _ !” Kurt found himself liking the sound of de Sardet’s desperation, of his need for someone to fuck him…of his need for  _ Kurt  _ to fuck him.

Kurt’s lips parted in a silent gasp as he watched Vasco lean forward, burying his face between de Sardet’s cheeks as his mouth joined his fingers, the wet sound of lube-coated fingers fucking into de Sardet’s abused hole and Vasco’s tongue lapping at the rim of his hole nearly making Kurt lose control. Vasco reached for de Sardet’s cock with his other hand, roughly tugging at the heated length as he fucked him with his fingers, moaning to himself at the taste of de Sardet on his tongue. Kurt felt his balls draw up tight around his cock, the red tip of his cockhead leaking precome as he watched.

de Sardet whined, back arching and head tilting back, his voice no longer muffled by the pillow as he came, spilling onto Vasco’s fingers and on the mattress, his body twitching as his hips rocked on their own, fucking into Vasco’s fist and rolling back into his fingers and tongue. de Sardet moaned Vasco’s name as he slumped forward, his body still twitching as Vasco milked his cock, forcing every last drop of come to spurt out of his cock as he worked it with slow, firm strokes, moving his face away from de Sardet’s cheeks, Kurt watching Vasco’s fingers slowly grind into de Sardet’s hole.

Kurt felt like someone was watching him. He looked up to have his eyes meet Vasco’s, and his blood ran cold again. Kurt was still gripping his cock, but he wasn’t stroking himself in fear of getting caught, but he still felt guilt wrack through him. Vasco smirked at him, his yellow eyes glinting in amusement as he slowly pulled his fingers from de Sardet’s hole, chuckling at the whine coming from de Sardet. Vasco finally turned his attention back to de Sardet, kissing up his back and whispering into de Sardet’s skin, his voice so quiet Kurt couldn’t hear what he was saying.

Kurt turned his head back to look up at the ceiling, wishing he could fall asleep and pretend like this never happened. Kurt soon heard Vasco’s own quiet moans, telling him that de Sardet was returning the favor, but Kurt couldn’t bring himself to look again. He was mortified, and yet incredibly aroused. 

ꭥꭥꭥꭥ

The next morning, Kurt’s eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and he glared at de Sardet and Vasco as they prepared for their mission that day. Neither of them acted any differently towards Kurt, and that set him over the edge. He grabbed de Sardet by the shoulders, roughly turning him to face him, ignoring the surprised look on de Sardet and Vasco’s faces.

“When we get back to New Serene, we need to talk.” he growled.

ꭥꭥꭥꭥ

de Sardet’s room in his house in New Serene was the only place Kurt could speak to them in private, but the implication of the three of them being in de Sardet’s room didn’t help Kurt at all. He needed to put a stop to…whatever it was de Sardet and Vasco were doing, because it was getting out of hand. If they truly were blissfully unaware of what they were doing—something Kurt doubted—then they would have to learn  _ not  _ to do things like that. If they  _ did  _ know what they were doing—much more likely, in Kurt’s opinion—then he needed to figure out why and how to end it. Kurt sat on one side of the breakfast table in de Sardet’s room, with de Sardet and Vasco sitting on the other side. Judging by the concerned look on Vasco’s face and the terrified look on de Sardet’s, Kurt knew he looked angry as he glared at them, heavy bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep thanks to the two of them. 

“I’m not gonna tiptoe around this.” Kurt grumbled. “Whatever you two are doing needs to stop.” 

Vasco had the nerve, the  _ audacity _ , to look confused, tilting his head to the side and furrowing his brows. “What do you mean, Kurt?” He asked, his tone of voice innocent and genuinely confused. 

Kurt snarled at them, balling his hands into fists on the table. “Oh, cut the shit, Naut, you know what I’m talking about.” Kurt noticed de Sardet wouldn’t look at him. “Look,” Kurt sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, feeling the scratch of his beard on his fingers. He needed to shave soon. “I don’t care what you two do in your personal lives. It’s your relationship, not mine, which is exactly why you need to keep me out of it.” 

Vasco’s expression softened, turning to look at de Sardet, who refused to look up from his lap. “I told you, you should have told him sooner.” He spoke softly, reaching over to squeeze de Sardet’s hand under the table. “Now look what’s happened.”

Kurt’s brows furrowed as he looked quizzically upon the pair. “What do you mean? What’s happened?” 

Vasco said nothing, kept his gaze on de Sardet, waiting for him to speak instead. Finally, de Sardet sighed, looking up at Kurt with sad, dark blue eyes. He looked pitiful. “I’m sorry, Kurt.” He whispered before glancing at Vasco. “I’m sorry to you, too.”

Vasco shrugged one shoulder. “I went along with it when I should have stopped you, it’s just as much my fault as it is yours.” 

Kurt was still confused, but kept quiet, hoping one of the two men would explain what they were talking about. 

de Sardet smiled gently at Vasco, turning back to meet Kurt’s gaze. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Kurt. I just…I guess I got ahead of myself. I’m sorry.” 

Kurt raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. de Sardet tracked the movement, watching the muscles in Kurt’s arms as they moved. “Why did you even do it in the first place? Was this some kind of prank on your former teacher? If it is, then this is some Constantin-level pranking.”

de Sardet’s eyes widened, a concerned expression on his face. “No, never!” He exclaimed, a blush creeping across his cheeks once he realized what he said. He bit his lower lip, and Kurt watched the plump pink lip as it was caught between de Sardet’s teeth. “I…I guess I got…caught up in the moment.” He explained sheepishly, the blush spreading down to his neck. He looked to Vasco for help, but the Naut nodded in Kurt’s direction, gesturing for him to continue on his own. de Sardet looked back to Kurt, his dark blue eyes full of worry. “I…I liked it…when you watched. I thought maybe…maybe if we did it enough in front of you then maybe you would…join in.” de Sardet seemed to shrink smaller and smaller as he confessed, slinking back in his chair, a guilty look on his face as he struggled to keep eye-contact with Kurt. 

Kurt kept his expression unreadable to hide the shock he was feeling. He looked to Vasco, who seemed calm during de Sardet’s confession. “And you’re okay with this?” He asked, incredulous. “You’re okay with him getting off to the thought of another man?”

Vasco shrugged nonchalantly. “We all have our kinks.” Kurt wasn’t sure how he felt being described as de Sardet’s  _ kink _ . “Besides, he’s rougher when he knows you’re nearby, and I like it rough.” He smirked, his yellow eyes glinting with mischief. de Sardet looked horrified, but he didn’t try to intervene. “And de Sardet’s held a candle for you for years, I can’t expect him to get over that overnight.” 

This wasn’t news to Kurt. He knew de Sardet had feelings for him, and he tried so hard to make it obvious to de Sardet that it wouldn’t work between them, that it would be inappropriate for them to be together. It didn’t matter how handsome de Sardet was, how much Kurt would love to hold him down and fuck him as hard as he wanted—it wasn’t a good idea for someone like de Sardet to associate himself with someone like Kurt; a washed-up, emotionally stunted Coinguard with an attitude problem. That’s why he was so happy when de Sardet found Vasco. Vasco could be for de Sardet what Kurt couldn’t, but it looked like Kurt was wrong again when it came to those two. 

Kurt leaned back in his chair, eyeing de Sardet and Vasco. Vasco was the only one who could keep eye-contact with him; de Sardet looked like he wanted to melt into the floor in a puddle of guilt and embarrassment. “What do you want from me?” He asked de Sardet. “I don’t do relationships.” 

de Sardet nodded, lifting up to look at Kurt through his eyelashes. “That’s fine.” He said quietly. “I just…” he looked at Vasco, who gave him a reassuring nod. “Just once. I just want to be with you…just once. And then…you won’t have to worry about it ever again.”

Kurt raised a brow, eyes narrowing as he processed what de Sardet said. Was that really all he wanted? Kurt was not a man for commitment. He preferred being alone, pursuing the occasional hookup when his body desired it, and he knew he couldn’t give de Sardet the love he needed. But Vasco could— _ had  _ been giving de Sardet the relationship he deserved since they finally confessed to each other. Why would de Sardet want to fuck that up for a one-time thing with Kurt?

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?” Kurt asked, first looking to de Sardet, then to Vasco. 

The amused smirk was back on Vasco’s lips. “I’ve been wanting to watch you fuck him since the moment he told me how he felt about you.”

Kurt swallowed, not expecting Vasco to be so blunt, but he supposed he preferred it that way. Kurt looked back to de Sardet, who stared at him with those big blue eyes that made it hard for Kurt to say no. “And you?” He asked, his throat tight. 

de Sardet pursed his lips, nodding slightly. “Please.” He whispered. 

Kurt sighed, leaning back in his chair, resting his arms over the back of the chair as he gazed at the pair before him. They were ridiculously handsome, and he already knew how wonderful they sounded while fucking, so it wasn’t hard for Kurt to feel aroused by the dark look in their eyes. “Alright,” he shrugged. “how are we doing this?”

de Sardet’s eyes lit up, and Vasco’s yellow eyes darkened with lust. “Can I kiss you?” de Sardet asked, breathless at finally being able to be with Kurt, even if it was just for one night.

One corner of Kurt’s mouth turned upwards in a smile. Of course that was the first thing de Sardet asked for. Kurt held a hand out, motioning for de Sardet to come closer. “C’mere,” he beckoned. 

Kurt held back a laugh as de Sardet practically threw himself from his chair, his chair falling backwards with the momentum as he reached for Kurt, his dark blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. Kurt tilted his head back as de Sardet stood between his open thighs, allowing de Sardet to hold his face in his hands as he leaned forward, eagerly bringing their lips together. de Sardet moaned happily into Kurt’s mouth, and Kurt rumbled in reply at the feel of de Sardet’s full, soft lips sliding against his own. de Sardet kissed with all the enthusiasm of a deprived man, slipping his tongue passed Kurt’s lips to tentatively slide their tongues together, sighing in satisfaction when Kurt reciprocated. Kurt held de Sardet by his hips, bringing him closer as his cock stirred beneath his trousers. de Sardet was incredibly handsome, and his enthusiasm was something that made Kurt’s heart skip a beat. When was the last time someone wanted him so badly?

de Sardet whined as Kurt trailed his lips down his neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along the expanse of smooth skin, biting and licking at sensitive spots, smirking as de Sardet moaned and subconsciously jerked his hips towards Kurt. Kurt watched with hooded eyes as de Sardet held a hand out for Vasco, who was watching them with dark eyes and a devilish smirk the whole time. Vasco chuckled, taking de Sardet’s hand and letting himself be guided towards them, slipping off the chair with much more grace than de Sardet did. Kurt kissed down de Sardet’s front, lifting his shirt to expose his torso, unblemished and unmarred, the skin of a noble. de Sardet whimpered as Vasco held him close, cupping his jaw in one hand as their lips met in a slow, heated kiss. Kurt mouthed at de Sardet’s chest, chuckling low in his throat at de Sardet’s jump when he tongued a pert nipple, gently sucking the hardened bud. de Sardet’s moans were muffled by Vasco’s mouth, who deeply kissed him as Kurt explored de Sardet’s body, watching as Vasco reached down to palm at de Sardet’s obvious erection in his trousers. Kurt heard Vasco whisper something, but he couldn’t make out the words, for de Sardet’s enthusiastic body entranced him. 

Kurt leaned back when de Sardet suddenly fell to his knees in front of him, Vasco quickly following suit, surprising Kurt by the sudden movements. Kurt’s cock twitched when he met the dark gazes of de Sardet and Vasco, both looking up at him with hazy yet eager eyes. Kurt ran a hand through de Sardet’s hair as the young man reached for Kurt’s trousers, undoing the buttons and pulling the fabric down, Kurt lifting his hips to help. His cock sprang free from its confines, and he didn’t miss the way de Sardet’s pupils widened at the sight of his cock, hard and leaking, straining along his stomach. 

“Hm, you were right.” Vasco mused, his voice low and husky as he took in the sight of Kurt’s generous length. 

“I told you.” de Sardet whispered, looking like a child stealing sweets from the pantry as he eyed Kurt’s cock. 

Kurt was about to tell them to get on with it before his breath caught when de Sardet grasped his cock, the young man licking his lips before biting his lower lip. de Sardet’s eyes were wide and starry as he slowly stroked the heated flesh, moaning softly to himself when Kurt’s cock twitched in his hand. A low moan rumbled in Kurt’s throat and he tipped his head back as de Sardet and Vasco both locked a long stripe up Kurt’s cock, from base to tip, their tongues tangling together with Kurt’s ruddy red cockhead stuck in the middle. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Kurt grunted as de Sardet sucked at the head, tongue flicking against the slit before sucking softly, big blue eyes gazing up at him through long eyelashes. Vasco’s tongue trailed down Kurt’s cock, mouthing at the heated flesh with a low moan. Kurt had never had two people sucking him off before, and he watched with hooded eyes as Vasco met de Sardet at the head again, sloppily gliding their tongues together and on his cock. Kurt growled when both men looked up at him with wide, glassy eyes, de Sardet’s cheeks flushed a pretty pink while Vasco’s yellow eyes glinted with arousal.

Kurt sighed as Vasco tongued Kurt’s cockhead, sucking further down the hardened flesh as de Sardet moved to Kurt’s balls, gently sucking one in his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. de Sardet’s eyes fluttered closed as he moaned, looking lost in the sensation of having Kurt’s balls in his mouth, while Vasco bobbed his head along Kurt’s length, tongue gliding along the vein on the underside of his cock. Vasco’s mouth felt like heaven, soft and wet and  _ perfect  _ at sucking cock, while de Sardet’s enthusiasm added to the pleasure Kurt was feeling.

Kurt watched with dark eyes as de Sardet whined, Kurt’s sac falling from his mouth as he tongued hungrily at his cock, kissing along the length until Vasco released Kurt’s cock from his mouth, both men returning to kissing and lapping at the head of Kurt’s cock. Kurt tilted his head when de Sardet jerked forward, brows furrowing as he looked to see what caused the young man’s reaction. He moaned quietly when he noticed Vasco’s hand at de Sardet’s trousers, palming his clothed erection. de Sardet continued to whine helplessly as Vasco touched him, hips jerking into the touch as his tongue swirled around Kurt’s cockhead. Vasco pulled de Sardet in for another kiss, both men moaning as they mouthed at Kurt’s cock. de Sardet kept his eyes screwed shut, but Vasco hazily lifted his gaze up to Kurt, his eyes sparkling, daring Kurt for more. 

Kurt snarled, grabbing both men roughly by their hair, Vasco hissing and de Sardet whining in pleasure as he lifted them from his cock, standing from the chair as he did so. When both men stood from their feet, Kurt shoved de Sardet in the direction of the bed. “On your back. Clothes off.” He ordered, and de Sardet wasted no time in stumbling towards his bed, shedding off his clothing as he did so. Kurt still held Vasco by the hair, bringing their mouths together in a hard, bruising kiss. Vasco moaned into his mouth, gripping Kurt’s shirt in his hands, pulling at the thin fabric as Kurt assaulted his mouth. “Get him ready for me.” He mumbled, watching with a smirk as Vasco’s pupils widened, blown out so far the yellow in his eyes nearly disappeared. Vasco nodded, following de Sardet to the bed as Kurt shoved him in that direction.

Kurt strolled to the bed, watching with an amused smirk as Vasco stripped off his clothes faster than de Sardet did, both men eagerly rolling together in the middle of the bed. He took off his clothes at a much slower pace than either man did, pulling his shirt off over his head, his muscles flexing as he did so. He met de Sardet’s eyes, watching Kurt with a lust-addled gaze as he kissed Vasco, tilting his mouth to give Kurt a better view of their tongues sliding together. de Sardet whimpered when Kurt toed off his boots and stepped out of his trousers, leaving his body exposed for de Sardet to admire. Kurt couldn’t help the pride swelling in him; he couldn’t remember the last time someone looked at him with such a hungry gaze, like Kurt was some kind of god.

As Kurt crawled on the bed, Vasco trailed down de Sardet’s body, kissing and licking the smooth expanse of skin. Kurt recognized the vial of nondescript liquid on the bed, raising a brow at the sight of it.  _ When did that get there?  _ He settled behind Vasco, who was on his knees, ass in the air as his head hung low over de Sardet’s body. Kurt admired Vasco’s body, sliding his hands up his smooth, lean thighs, digging his fingers in the plump flesh of his ass, smirking when Vasco moaned, the sound of it muffled by de Sardet’s cock as he began bobbing his head along the heated length. Kurt trailed his fingers down Vasco’s crease, sighing quietly when he reached Vasco’s folds, already wet with slick. Vasco jolted at the sudden touch, surprising Kurt by how sensitive his sex was, but his cock throbbed at the sight of such an eager man waiting for him with spread legs. Kurt teased Vasco’s clit, watching as Vasco whined around de Sardet’s cock. Kurt looked up at de Sardet, who had his hooded gaze on Kurt the entire time, his plush lips parted as quiet moans and sighs escaped him. He looked desperate, like he was barely holding on as Kurt teased Vasco while Vasco sucked his cock. Kurt had no idea de Sardet could look so disheveled, and it only made his cock yearn more for him.

Kurt easily slid two fingers in Vasco’s cunt, groaning at the feel of his tight walls clenching around his fingers as Vasco keened high in his throat. de Sardet’s eyes rolled back and his head fell back against the headboard, a louder moan escaping him as Kurt experimentally ground his fingers into Vasco’s dripping cunt. Kurt noticed Vasco’s arm moving, and, judging by de Sardet’s moans getting louder and his body rolling against Vasco, Kurt realized Vasco was fucking him open with his fingers, just like Kurt was doing for him. He must have used the vial to get his fingers lubed up while Kurt wasn’t looking. Kurt curled his fingers, chuckling when Vasco whimpered as he thrusted against his sensitive spot, back arching in pleasure. Vasco continued to suck de Sardet’s cock, mouthing at the head before sucking down the hard flesh, fucking de Sardet open with two fingers, just like Kurt was doing for him.

Kurt’s fingers were soaked with slick when he pulled them back out, soothingly rubbing Vasco’s upper thighs when the other man whined at the loss. Kurt grabbed his cock, groaning softly as he pumped his hand along the length a few times just to relieve some of the pressure, keeping his eyes on Vasco’s cunt, licking his lips at the sight of it. He could see why de Sardet was so interested in such an alluring Naut. He guided the head of his cock to Vasco’s hole, rubbing against his slick folds, giving Vasco a moment to reject him if he wanted to. When Vasco whined and rolled his hips against Kurt’s cock, Kurt took that as all the answer he needed. de Sardet gasped when he realized what Kurt was doing, his eyes wide and his hips thrusting into Vasco’s mouth as an overwhelming surge of pleasure overtook him, nearly losing it at the visual of Kurt fucking Vasco. 

de Sardet and Vasco both keened when Kurt entered Vasco, his soft, velvety walls twitching around his generous length as he slowly penetrated him. Kurt growled at the sudden tightness around his cock, tightly gripping Vasco’s hips as he slid inside, watching his cock disappear inside Vasco until his hips brushed against Vasco’s ass, cock fully sheathed inside Vasco’s hot walls. Kurt sighed, tilting his head back at the feeling, minutely thrusting his hips to allow Vasco to adjust to the feeling. de Sardet’s cock slipped from Vasco’s mouth as Vasco also tilted his head back, eyes sliding shut and moaning loudly at being filled by Kurt’s cock. de Sardet watched Kurt’s hips with wide eyes, wetting his lips with his tongue as he rolled his hips subconsciously into Vasco’s touch, Vasco’s fingers scissoring his hole to prepare him for Kurt’s length.

Remembering what Vasco said about liking it rough, Kurt wasted no time in sliding his cock out nearly all the way, pausing for a moment to admire his cock, wet with Vasco’s slick, before slamming it back inside Vasco’s cunt, grunting at the way Vasco’s walls pulsed around him. Vasco whimpered, his hips rolling as he begged Kurt for more. de Sardet chewed his lower lip as Kurt pounded into Vasco in earnest, eyes roving along Kurt’s body, admiring the flexing muscles of his arms, chest, and torso as he drove his cock into Vasco’s tight hole. Vasco’s mouth returned to de Sardet’s cock, whining and moaning around the hard length as Kurt fucked into him, his grip on his hips being the only thing keeping Vasco from collapsing onto the bed, his legs shaking with each powerful thrust of Kurt’s cock. Kurt relished in the sound of de Sardet and Vasco’s whimpers and cries as Kurt pleasured Vasco and Vasco pleasured de Sardet, switching his gaze from Vasco’s sex to de Sardet’s face, smirking at him as he rolled his hips in such a way that made Vasco’s entire body arch, lips parted in a long, low moan. 

“I—Kurt…I’m gonna—” de Sardet hissed, tightly gripping Vasco’s hair to pull him off his cock, a desperate look in his eyes. “I gotta—” he panted, unable to finish his sentence, but Kurt knew what he was trying to say.

Kurt nodded, slipping his cock out of Vasco’s tight cunt, sliding his hands along Vasco’s smooth skin when the Naut whimpered. Kurt leaned back on his haunches, giving de Sardet and Vasco more room on the bed as they rearranged themselves, Vasco taking de Sardet’s place on his back and de Sardet leaning over him. Kurt laughed at de Sardet’s desperation, giving Vasco little time to get settled on the bed before thrusting his cock inside Vasco’s cunt in one smooth thrust, both men whining simultaneously. de Sardet thrusted slow and deep into Vasco, their mouths coming hungrily together as Vasco moaned into de Sardet’s kiss. Kurt watched, groaning quietly at the sight, slowly stroking his cock—now wet with Vasco’s slick—in time with de Sardet’s thrusts. Vasco’s eyes opened in small slits, his yellow eyes shining brightly with lust as he trailed his hands down de Sardet’s sides, grabbing his cheeks in his hands and spreading him open, presenting de Sardet to Kurt.  _ Come and get him. _

Kurt growled, crawling over de Sardet and grabbing the young man by the hair, roughly pulling him away from Vasco, cock slipping from Vasco’s cunt, de Sardet gasping as he let himself be pulled into Kurt’s embrace, his back firmly pressed against Kurt’s front. Kurt kept his grip on de Sardet’s hair with one hand, the other snaking around de Sardet’s chest to scratch along his slim chest, pinching and pulling a pert pink nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers as de Sardet arched into the touch, mouth open in a strained moan. Kurt rolled his hips into de Sardet’s backside, his cock rubbing along his crease, and de Sardet tilted his head back to rest on Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt smirked at the sight of de Sardet pliant in his arms. “Where’s the big, scary de Sardet that I’ve seen fucking the Naut into the mattress?” he mocked, holding de Sardet’s trembling form close to his much larger body. “I was under the impression that you were the one in charge.”

“Not when you’re nearby.” Kurt looked at Vasco when the young man spoke, a devilish smirk on his face as he slowly stroked de Sardet’s cock with both hands and watched de Sardet melt in Kurt’s embrace. “He’s only like this because of you.”

Kurt raised a brow, looking to de Sardet, who was too lost in lust to participate in the conversation. “Is that so?” he rumbled, running a hand down de Sardet’s slim torso, nails lightly scratching against the skin and making de Sardet shiver. “You so desperate for me to fuck you that you’ll lie there and take it? You wanna be my little bitch, de Sardet?” he chuckled when de Sardet whined, enthusiastically nodding his head as he pushed his ass against Kurt’s cock.

“ _ Please _ .” de Sardet whimpered, pawing at the side of Kurt’s face to bring him in for a kiss. de Sardet moaned as Kurt hungrily bit at his lips, reaching behind de Sardet to grab his cock and rub the head teasingly along his hole, de Sardet twitching when the thick head of Kurt’s cock caught along the rim. “Kurt,  _ please _ .” de Sardet whined again, his voice thin and strained with need.

Kurt said nothing, pressing against the small of de Sardet’s back to have him lean forward, hovering over Vasco and giving Kurt better access to his hole. Vasco gasped as de Sardet entered him again. Kurt quickly grabbed the vial of lube and slicked up his cock, wanting to make sure de Sardet would feel little to no discomfort as he fucked him. Kurt ran his hand along de Sardet’s back as Vasco took control of de Sardet, holding his hips to keep his lover still and distracting him with his mouth, licking into de Sardet’s mouth as de Sardet continued to whimper in anticipation, his back arching at Kurt’s touch. Kurt held his cock as he lined it up with de Sardet’s hole, pressing the head against the pliant hole as it easily slipped in, Kurt grunting and de Sardet keening as the young man finally got what he wanted. Kurt was amazed by Vasco’s preparation skills as he easily slid inside de Sardet, the young man opening up easily for Kurt’s thick cock, his rim fluttering around Kurt’s cock as he entered, sliding all the way to the hilt in one slow thrust. Kurt tightly held de Sardet’s hips, taking a moment to adjust to the intense feeling of de Sardet’s impossibly tight walls around him, breathing heavily as he looked to Vasco, who was watching him with intense yellow eyes. de Sardet had his head hidden in Vasco’s neck, soft moans and whimpers escaping him as his hole clenched around Kurt’s cock, getting used to being filled to the brim by such a large cock.

Kurt held de Sardet’s hips as the young man sat up, holding Vasco’s thighs open as he leaned into Kurt’s back, starting his own slow rhythm of fucking into Vasco’s cunt, and fucking back onto Kurt’s cock. Vasco mewled, tilting his head back into the pillows as he was fucked into again, and de Sardet cried out at the intense feeling of having a tight cunt around his cock, and a thick cock filling his hole. Kurt groaned, resting his forehead on de Sardet’s shoulder as he watched his cock slide in and out of de Sardet’s hole, unable to control his hips from shallowly thrusting into de Sardet, following his rhythm as de Sardet increased his pace. Kurt wrapped his arms around de Sardet, holding him close as their hips moved together, Kurt groaning softly against de Sardet’s skin while de Sardet moaned at the intense pleasure.

Vasco moaned when de Sardet increased the pressure of his thrusts, back arching and one hand sliding down his body and to his sex, rubbing at his clit as his walls clenched around de Sardet’s cock. de Sardet gasped, digging his nails into Vasco’s thighs as he held him open, fucking into his tight cunt in earnest, his hole filled by Kurt’s cock from behind, amplifying the surges of pleasure rocking through his body. Kurt met de Sardet’s thrusts with his own, driving his cock deeper inside, Kurt’s hips slapping against de Sardet’s ass, the thick shaft of his cock rubbing along de Sardet’s prostate, making de Sardet’s moans and cries louder, echoing through his bedroom.

Kurt gripped de Sardet’s hair again, pulling de Sardet’s head back so their lips could meet in a heated kiss. de Sardet sighed into the kiss, allowing Kurt to slide their tongues together as de Sardet’s hips stuttered, the brute force of Kurt’s thrusts causing de Sardet’s cock to fuck deeper into Vasco. Kurt looked down at Vasco with hazy eyes, his grip on de Sardet’s hair tightening as Vasco watched them with wide, awestruck eyes, his hand on his clit rubbing harder against the sensitive nub. Vasco’s moans hitched, turning into high whines as his eyes rolled back, his body arching as it tensed, his walls tightening around de Sardet’s cock before pulsing rapidly, an intense orgasm washing over him.

de Sardet nearly shouted as Vasco came around his cock, his eyes flying open at the overwhelming pleasure of having his cock milked, and Kurt watched on with a smirk as he thrust deeply into de Sardet, who had gone limp from the pleasure of Vasco’s twitching walls around his cock. de Sardet’s thrusts grew more frantic, pounding into Vasco’s tight cunt as Vasco keened from overstimulation, but Kurt could see that he clearly enjoyed being used to roughly. 

de Sardet leaned his head back on Kurt’s shoulder, mindlessly thrusting to Vasco’s cunt as Kurt’s cock filled his hole, biting his lower lip to suppress his loud moans and cries. Kurt groaned low in his throat when de Sardet jerked, his hole fluttering around Kurt’s cock as he came in Vasco, spurting thick ropes of come into Vasco’s cunt, his cock pulsing with each wave of his orgasm as de Sardet gasped and whined, inadvertently rolling his hips back into Kurt’s cock. His voice was rough and strained, but Kurt’s eyes slid shut at the sound of a small, strangled “ _ Kurt _ ,” coming from de Sardet.

Kurt didn’t try to draw it out. The sound of his name coming from de Sardet, so broken and needy, was enough to send him over the edge. He pumped his cock into de Sardet in quick, hard thrusts as his orgasm hit him so hard it felt like a punch to his lower stomach, grunting into de Sardet’s skin as his hips stilled and he came inside de Sardet, painting de Sardet’s hole with his come. He panted into de Sardet’s skin, mouthing and nipping at the soft flesh as he came down from his high, holding de Sardet tightly against him.

When Kurt let go of de Sardet, the young man fell into Vasco’s arms, both men panting as they embraced, their sweaty bodies rubbing aimlessly together as they enjoyed the feel of skin-on-skin contact. Kurt rolled his eyes with an amused smirk, realizing that he would have to be the one to clean them up, for those two were clearly too fucked out to do anything other than lazily rut against each other. de Sardet whined when Kurt moved away, holding a hand out to Kurt, looking over at him with pleading eyes. Kurt sighed, unable to reject such an offer, allowing himself to be led by de Sardet to join their little pile on the bed. de Sardet kissed Kurt again, and Vasco trailed his hands along Kurt’s body, admiring the well-toned muscles of a soldier. Kurt kissed Vasco’s hand when it cupped the side of his face, and de Sardet sighed happily in their embrace, a soft, sleepy smile on his face as he settled between Kurt and Vasco.

ꭥꭥꭥꭥ

Kurt wasn’t surprised that de Sardet and Vasco were just as insatiable with him as they were with each other. None of them left de Sardet’s bed that day, and when de Sardet finally collapsed on his bed, his body too exhausted to keep going, it was already late into the evening. de Sardet lay in the middle of his bed, cuddled up against Kurt, his face buried against Kurt’s neck as he slept soundly, breathing heavily against Kurt’s skin. Vasco settled behind de Sardet, trailing his hands along de Sardet’s back as Kurt held him close, a soft, content smile on de Sardet’s face as he slept between them.

Kurt and Vasco looked at each other, Vasco’s yellow eyes soft and hazy, his eyelids drooping as sleep threatened to take him. “Thank you for this.” Vasco whispered, his voice hoarse from hours of moaning de Sardet and Kurt’s names. 

Kurt tightened his grip around de Sardet, who hummed quietly in his sleep. “No need to thank me.” he grunted with a nonchalant shrug. “Can’t really say no to a guy like de Sardet.”

Vasco smiled slightly, looking fondly at de Sardet’s sleeping form. “No, you really can’t.” he agreed, softly rubbing between de Sardet’s shoulder blades, eyeing the marks on the back of de Sardet’s neck where Kurt kissed and bit him.

Kurt’s brows furrowed, a nagging thought in the back of his head refusing to go away. “You sure this won’t affect you two? I wouldn’t want to come between you.”

Vasco chuckled quietly, looking up at Kurt with an amused expression. “Don’t worry, Kurt. He has my heart, and I have his.” he whispered, trailing his fingers down de Sardet’s spine, leaving goosebumps behind on his pale skin. “But sometimes, there are things that he needs that I cannot give him. That’s why…” he trailed, his soft smile being replaced by a mischievous smirk. Kurt watched as Vasco’s hand slid between de Sardet’s crease, fingers rubbing against de Sardet’s abused hole. de Sardet whimpered in his sleep, his soft cock twitching against Kurt’s thigh. “he needed you to give him what I couldn’t.”

Kurt hummed in understanding, idly tracing patterns on de Sardet’s skin. “I already told you I don’t do relationships, but…” Kurt paused for a moment, looking down at de Sardet’s sleeping figure. He looked so calm, so content, which was a drastic change from how stressed out he was during the day. It made Kurt happy that he could make de Sardet content enough to rest through the night, something he hadn’t been able to do since his mother fell ill. He looked back up at Vasco, who waited patiently for him to continue. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again. I want him to be happy.” Kurt confessed.

Vasco smiled warmly at Kurt, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together, resting their joined hands on de Sardet’s arm. “I would appreciate that, Kurt.” he whispered, yellow eyes glinting in the candlelight. “It’s just what he needs.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
